


Felicity.

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-12
Updated: 2006-02-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: New season six -Episode One.Brian is not coping with Justin being away and Em has a visitor. Post 513.





	Felicity.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: I realise Brian and Justin share the stage with my new female character, but it's just to start so she is understood. Hopefully when I write some more episodes it will allow her to connect with Bri/Jus.  


* * *

Episode 601  
Felicity   
(A girl can dream)  
  
(This is my second go at this, with a lot of help from some great authors. Hope you like it, review, be honest, be nice!!)  
  
 _This is my way of coping with the end of the show, I just keep on going. It all begins three months after Justin leaves for_ _New York_ _!_  
  
“Hey sweetie, it’s good to hear from you again.”

  
“Yeah, it’s becoming quite the habit”

  
“Well, it’s nice to have family to talk to.”

  
“I’m just trying to make up for lost time. I should never have let it gone so long without making sure you were okay.”

  
“Sweetie, you had your own life to worry about, and we both turned out fine.”

  
 "I’m proud of you, but I always thought about you.”

 

 

 

  
“No need, I’m doing fabulously.”

  
“I want to come and see you.”

  
“That would be great, but can you afford to just drop everything and take off for a while.”

  
“Yeah, but I was thinking a couple of months, my works all online (the benefits of running a movie website) and I’m officially unattached, so I’m free to do as I please.”

  
“What happen to Corey?”

  
“So over.”

  
“and Andrea?”

  
“So very over. The joys of bisexuality, you get to be dumped by _everyone_!”

  
“sweetie, come, stay with me….well, not with me, I’m staying with Deb and Carl, but...OOOH… Brian’s been trying to lease out the house, I’d bet he’d lease it to you. It’s really big though, would cost a fortune.”

  
“Brian’s not using the house….did he keep the loft?”

  
“honey without Justin he can’t stay out there, to far from work and Babylon!”

  
“I need to meet this Brian.”

  
“Don’t even bother, he would never do THAT!”

  
“Shame, but I figured as much from what you told me. I meant I’d like to meet him cause he’s one of your friends and he sounds interesting.”

  
“Hell yeah, you have to meet them all.”

  
“Then let’s do this.”

  
“Really.”

  
“Don’t fuck with me sis.”

  
“Would I fuck with you?”

  
“No, but I’m probably the only one.”

  
“Got that right, gross!”

  
“So when can we do this?”

  
“Let me talk to Brian and get back to you.”  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
“Oh my god”

  
“What’s the big deal Emmett, Carl’s still asleep?”

  
“Remember how I told you my big sister contacted me a little while ago and we’ve been chatting.” 

  
Deb starts to prepare breakfast. “Yeah, what about it?”

  
“Well she’s decided to pay a visit, and I’ve got so much to do, shit, I have to call Brian and Michael and Teddy and ..” 

  
“Hold on, take a breath, why so freaked?” 

  
“She’s my big sister and she’s going to lease the house Brian bought for Justin for three months. Nobody in my family has ever tried to contact me let alone visit. Fuck look at the time I have to go, see ya Deb.” 

  
“Ok, then just don’t forget to breathe today honey and slow down a little I’m sure it will be ….. Shit I’m talking to myself he’s gone already, what am I doing?” Deb mutters under her breath. 

  
“I don’t know luv what are you doing and who you talking to?

  
“Oh come sit down I’ll serve you breakfast and tell you what I know.”  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
At the diner the next morning Brian, Ted and Michael are sitting in a booth waiting for Emmett. He had messaged them all to meet him there, but until he gets there they all simply speculate as to what he wants. 

  
“If he doesn’t get here soon I’m leaving.”

  
“I think it’s about Em’s sister coming to visit.” 

  
You’re shitting me, you mean Emmett has really found someone to lease out the house?”

  
Just then Emmett walks up to the booth, “Sure have.”

  
With that Brian’s whole attitude changed. He listened to Emmett as he settles in next to everyone and explains all about his sister’s arrival checking details with Brian and Ted first then the questions begin. 

  
Michael starts, “What’s she like?” 

  
“Who cares what she’s like, can she afford the house?”

  
Ted continues, “Stop it you guys, when did you see her last?” 

  
Emmett looks at his friends, they’re all so enthralled (well except Brian, he’s neither here nor there). He explains that he hasn’t seen her since she left home 20 yrs ago, but just recently they have started to chat and it’s just that she’s the only person in his family that never freaked out when he came out. When he told her he was leaving, she offered for him to come live with her. Emmett didn’t as he felt it was something he had to do on his own. He never forgot what she said, ‘Get out of that place and never look back Em’; she seemed to understand better than anyone else. 

  
"We keep in touch a little, but she’s busy with her work, she travels a lot, all over the world”.   
  
  
Michael glanced over at Brian and wonders how he is doing. It’s been three months since Justin left for NY and for the first month Michael thought Brian would never recover, but lately his seems back to normal. Dancing at Babylon ‘til all hours and frequenting the backroom almost like he did before Justin. Well that’s what it would look like to the casual observer, but Mikey knows better. Since Justin left, Brian has not taken anyone back to the loft, sure he went out, saw, desired, conquered, but as Brian had confessed to Michael only “no one goes back to the loft not now not ever”. The other thing no one else new is that Brian and Justin talked everyday at least once, sometimes more. Today Brian seemed happy, probably due to the fact that because of Em’s news everyone has forgotten to ask him if he had heard from Justin, he was sick of it and had told them to “fuck off’, more than once.   
  
  
“She has her own movie review web site and her name is Felicity Honeycutt.”

  
Brian was sceptical but impressed which is hard to do so Em is proud and at the least they all seemed intrigued.

  
“I’m not sure what she looks like now, she has to be fabulous because she’s my sister” 

  
“Well if she’s your sister she’s definitely nuts and the rest will have to wait until she gets here, which is when?” Brian asks.

  
“Can you believe the day after tomorrow, I’m so exited, we have to have a welcome to town night, dinner, Woody’s and Babylon”. Em suggests.

  
“Do you want to scare her away on her first night here?” Brian jokes.

  
Everyone else turns to Brian and yells,

 

 “BRIAN”, they all laugh.

  
Emmett watches all his friends leave, Brian heads to work, and Ben picks up Michael and starts to fill him in. Blake joins Ted and Emmett for a cup of coffee while Ted fills him in. They both eventually leave for work as well.   
Em decides to go home to get everything ready, he really wants it to be a special visit, this is his first relative to actually put forth the effort to come and see him.  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------  
  
As Brian sits at his desk, he places his hand on his chest and plays with something just out of sight under his shirt, this makes him smile for a second then his eyes lower and he is miserable again, no one knows of what he now wears around his neck day and night, not even Michael. Brian is missing Justin more than he thought possible.  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------  
  
Emmett gets up and pecks Deb on the cheek when his phone rings, he answers as he heads out.

  
“Hey you” says someone familiar. 

  
“Justin!”

  
Em can’t believe it, he had talked to Justin when he first got to NY, but after that he’d only really got his information from Michael or Brian. 

  
“What’s up sweetie is everything alright?” 

  
“Yes everything’s fine, but I need your help” 

  
“Anything baby, but first any gossip or NY titbits, you know I live for that kind of thing” Em laughed as he struts down the street as only he can.  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Emmett was going nuts it was already two minutes after three and Felicity’s plane was arriving any minute. Ted had offered to take Em to the airport and pick his sister up. This is great for Em as Calvin and him had split up pretty early on as he dared to tell him to soften his flare a little in public and thankfully no one tells Em to turn down his flame. The nerve of Calvin, he didn’t realise the treasure he had and Ted was glad that Em didn’t give in to him.  
  
“OH MY GOD IT’S HERE, TEDDY!” As Em squeals and gives him a big hug Ted smiles as he is glad to see Em so happy.  
  
  
Felicity straightened her shoulders and this time, she thought to herself, I want to make a home for my life. Just then she spots Em, she’d asked him to wear something bright orange so she’d know it was him, what Em wore was hilarious.

  
“Oh my god Emi you’re delicious, it’s a shame you’re my brother” Felicity squealed

  
“Well then obviously it runs in the family sweet thing, it’s so good to see you”, Em pulled her into a hug and then quickly introduces her to Ted.  
  
  
Ted couldn’t believe how similar they where in mannerisms, yet they looked nothing a like. If you didn’t hear them speak or act you could never tell they were siblings. In contrast to Em, Felicity was only about 5 foot three, olive skin, chestnut brown hair and the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen on a woman, they were grey, must be contacts he thought but, big and welcoming. To watch them talk as we made our way to the car was a bit eerie, they were acting like they had been apart only a month or so, laughing together, talking at the same time and keeping each other in constant contact, almost like they were scared to lose each other.  
  
Emmett couldn’t believe it; his sister was fabulous, so far so good.  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
The gang were all at the diner except for Ted, Blake and Felicity. Em was so nervous he had planned to go to a fancy restaurant that Brian had told him about for this, but Felicity wouldn’t hear of it. She explained that she went to fancy all the time for work but for enjoyment a local café, diner or deli was the best, plus she wanted to get to know Em’s real family the ones that loved him for him on their turf.  
  
  
Felicity was honoured as she walked out from behind Ted and Blake into the diner all Em’s friends looked exited and of course curious, but more importantly all were smiling, except for one.

  
“Hi you have to be Brian of course, and Michael, Ben and Hunter, but where’s Deb” Felicity’s guessed all correctly as Deb walks up behind her. 

  
“Here and who the fuck wants to know”. 

  
Em jumps up squeezes Felicity pops a kiss on her cheek and turns to Deb with a proud big smile and says, 

  
“Deb it’s my sister Felicity”. 

  
“Oh shit sorry”, as she wipes her hands and shakes Felicity’s hand.   
  
  
Brian can’t make Felicity out and yet usually he prides himself on the fact that he can size people up in minutes. And why hasn’t Justin called? He was starting to get pissed. No. He was pissed off. As everyone ate, talked, questioned and laughed Brian’s mind drifted somewhere else. As he rubbed his chest, his hand felt what was underneath and then as if a switch the fantasies flood in. Sometimes he couldn’t stop them engulfing him.  
  
He imagines the feel of his lovers touch as Justin places his hand under his shirt and makes his way up to his nipple and then brings his mouth down to his chest. In the reality of the dinner, Brian shifts in his seat as he starts to get hard. He can’t help but close his eyes and lick his lips as he imagines Justin ripping of his shirt as buttons go flying across the loft, he always fantasised in the loft, safe, home…. Oh my God Justin has found his navel and as he starts to circle it with his tongue he also starts to take of his pants and to finger Brian’s hole with the same speed and same circles, fuck Justin always knows just what to do. Brian is on his bed on his back and Justin is nestled between his parted legs with his chest over his hardening …,

 “Oh God Justin don’t stop”, 

 

as Justin’s mouth engulfs him all the way to his base, Brian had to force himself to slow his breathing or this wouldn’t last very long, Justin continued to work on his hole but now inserting another finger, then three as he expands him, making him ready.  
  
At the diner, Brian curses a little too loudly and is glad to see as he opens his eyes no one has noticed back at the diner, so he closes his eyes and mentally heads back to the loft.  
  
Justin has now picked up some speed as he drives his mouth up and down Brian shaft, which is turning purple with anticipation. Suddenly Justin lets Brian out of his mouth as he licks the pre cum off Brian’s slit; Brian bites his lips to contain the noises that are building inside of him. Justin then does something not usually in their repertoire, he grabs a condom and lube of the side table and prepares his beautiful cock to enter Brian. The look that Justin is giving him with his baby blues is flirty yet meaningful and Brian almost comes right there before letting out a big breath and trying to regain some sought of control.   
  
  
Brian is brought back to reality by Michael.

  
“Bri someone’s going to notice soon, settle” he whispers. He has noticed Brian’s closed eyes, breathing and facial expressions.  
  
“Fuck Michael I wasn’t finished yet,” and then sighs as he realises where he is and gives Michael a sad thanks.   
  
Michael had noticed this before but not in a lighted public area like this, shit Brian’s losing it.  
  
Under the table Michael had got a little turned on watching Brian daydream and had now moved his hand over his lovers lap. Ben was deep in conversation when suddenly he let out a heavy breath and felt the hardening in his pants due to Michael’s sudden attention to his cock. Ben decided to not look at Michael but answers him with his own hand. Michael is pleased and they both spend the rest of the conversation trying not to show the group any signs of their activities.  
  
  
Brian starts to make his apologies and goes to get out of the booth when his eyes are met by Em’s.

  
“Where are you going?”

  
“Home” Brian replies as Emmett tries to lower him back into the booth with an icy glare. 

  
“Not tonight Brian, tonight you’re coming to Woody’s and Babylon, please for me.” 

 

Em hoped this would work or nothing would come together as planned.   
Felicity steps in after getting a side glance from Emmett.

  
“Brian stay a little longer I haven’t had a chance to talk to you yet about the house and I’d like to settle in as soon as I can”

  
“If I must, but I’m not staying late at Babylon”, Brian growls as he stares at Em and then around to everyone else.

  
Felicity takes a chance and starts, “Bet ya you’ll stay out with us all night because I want a dance later”. 

  
Brian is shocked and a little amused, she’s flirting with me, surely Em would have divulged everyone’s sexual choices and hang on,

  
“How did you know who I was when you came in”. 

  
Felicity had got his attention which Em will thank her for later.  
“Emi told me all about you guys and considering I had already met Ted and Blake the rest was easy.” Felicity explained.

  
“Well that’s not fair Em didn’t tell us much”, 

 

and Brian began firing direct questions at the newest member of their motley bunch. The kind of questions only Brian could get away with. The kind of questions they were all interested in hearing the answers to.   
  
Brian was glad and sad for the distraction as he floated completely out of the loft and back to the diner for now. 

  
“So what do you like to fuck?” Brian questions. 

  
From what Emi had said she was expecting this from Brian and as everyone’s jaws drop she responds calmly, 

  
“Anything that’s F A B ULOUS”.

 

 Felicity purrs as she licks her lips and leans over to Brian and kisses him right on the mouth just for a moment. Everyone just freezes, not just at this table, but most of the diner, except for Em he smiles delighted.   
Brian is so shocked he doesn’t stop her and as she pulls back Brian smiles for the first time today and says, 

  
“Not bad for chick”.   
  
Felicity breaths a hidden sigh of relief as everyone stares as Brian as he wipes his mouth with a napkin thinking how much balls that took and starts to become a little interested in this new visitor to their circle. Sighs of relief are heard as they realise Brian’s not going to erupt.   
Brian continues with his interrogation. 

  
“Hows your ass feel from riding that fence”.

 

 Brian senses Felicity could be bisexual and with that Felicity smiles and with a sultry breath and says,

  
“Come feel for yourself”.

  
Brian puts up his hands conceding her victory in this verbal battle and chuckles, so she is bisexual that will be something to distract everyone from me hopefully.  
Felicity’s proud that she was able to give Brian a little break from what must be agony for him at the moment. Emi had filled her in on Brian’s last three months and she feels for him, he didn’t know it yet but they were very alike except she hadn’t found her Sunshine yet.  
  
  
Emmett looks at his watch, 

  
“OK everyone time to head off but it’s already, Nine Thirty, Brian can we go to Babylon before it opens to show Felicity your club” 

  
“Sure well have our own little party till the doors open”. Brian offers. 

  
Emmett hugs Brian and he lets him as it was nice to see someone so happy, it’s been like someone died for the group between Justin, Gus, Jenny Rebecca, Melanie and Lindsay leaving, so why the fuck not.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------  
  
  
Brian lets everyone in from the service entrance where he has been making his secret exits from the club the last 3 months. It’s right near the backroom so he could walk towards the backroom, looking like he was going to cruise and then duck out.  
  
  
Once inside Brian didn’t notice Emmett slide into the back room and then once deep inside Emmett quietly calls out to see if the secret guest has arrived,

 

 “Justin, sweetie you here yet”.   
  
  
Justin had been planing this for weeks. Never in his wildest dreams, did he think Brian would miss him so much let alone actually tell him. Justin and Brian talked all the time, sometimes three or four times a day.  
  
  
He had now handed all his pieces to the gallery that Lindsay had introduced him to as they were eager to show his work and an old friend of both Lindsay’s and Brian’s from their college days worked there. The opening for his show was in two weeks, so he had some free time and the gallery’s first cheque from some private sales was burning a whole in his pocket. He had left special instructions and let them know how to contact him if needed. This gave him 2 weeks to ask Brian to come see his show. With all this running through his mind he stepped out of the dark and walked towards Emmett’s voice.  
  
  
Emmett walked to the sound area and asks Brian if he can put on some music. Brian concedes, while Justin sneaks up to the centre podium and waits for the music and the lights.  
  
All the lights go out in the club and music starts to come over the speakers. Brian freezes and then quickly recovers; he turned toward the sound area and screams, 

  
“TURN THAT FUCKING SONG OFF NOW”. 

 

Just as he begins to storm over the podium light comes on and there is someone standing there dressed in a tux, and Brian was in shock. The song was the same one he and Justin had danced to at the prom and when the person under the light reaches out to Brian urging him forward. Brian stares at this vision before him as he walks no glides towards him and prays this is not one of his daydreams. Brian looks up at Justin and Justin speaks,

  
“Ridiculously romantic”. 

  
Brian pulls himself into the podium and falls to his knees wrapping his arms around Justin’s waist. Slowly Justin pulls Brian up his body and Brian is kissing his way up till he finds the love of his life’s face and looks deep into the most deep baby blues he has ever seen.   
  
“Is it really you or am I dreaming?” 

  
“It’s me.” Justin breaths the words into Brian’s ear and kisses it firmly.  
  
The group of friends that are standing at the bar, including Felicity, start to clap and cheer. Felicity pulls Emmett to her and says, “That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen”. Emmett wraps an arm around his sister and does not reply.  
  
With that the club doors open, the lights and music is adjusted and people start to stream in, completely oblivious of the two men on the podium you are holding each other as if letting go would cease their existence.  
  
(Closing credits song is Miss You by Etta James, from the second season’s QAF soundtrack.)  
(I will always end with a soundtrack song as I listen to all five constantly and have to include it, so this will be how. They will not always match up with the show, but they will be my favourites that remind me of BJ)


End file.
